


Enternal Blue

by Ryuka_kun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, nice Senpai vs bad Senpai
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuka_kun/pseuds/Ryuka_kun
Summary: Shin ist ein Oberschüler in seinem letzten Jahr an seiner Schule. Nebenbei arbeitet er im Aquarium seines Onkels als Delfin Trainer.Toya ist in seinem ersten Jahr an der Oberschule. Er hat einen heimlichen Crush auf Shin und wegen eines kleinen Unfalls kommen sich die zwei immer näher.Doch gerade als die Beziehung zwischen dem Kouhei und seinem Senpai ins rollen kommt taucht Masamune auf der sich mehr als nur ein wenig für Toya zu interessieren scheint. Toya ist verwirrt und weiß nicht was er fühlen soll. Für wen wird er sich am ende entscheiden?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten eigenen Story hier ^^/ ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und wenn ja lasst mir einen Kommentar da! sagt mir was ihr von meiner Story haltet ^^

Es war ein heißer Sommertag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und die Besucher des Aquariums strömten zur Neueröffnung durch die Eingangspforten. Nicht weit entfernt konnte man das johlen und schreien von Kindern und Jugendlichen hören die im Schwimmbad nur einen Block weiter waren.

Am Delfin Becken stand ein Junge und hielt einen fisch übers Wasser. “Ao!” kurz darauf glitt eine graublaue gestallt durchs Wasser und der Delfin sprang auf ein Zeichen des Jungen und fing ihm den Fisch aus den Fingern. Der Junge lachte und das Tier kam zu ihm zurück geschwommen. Ao stupste das Kind mit der Schnauze an und kekerte fröhlich.

“Shin, hast du wieder Spaß?” mit einem grinsen drehte sich Shin um und sah seinen Vater an. “Dad!” 

Er wurde auf die Schultern genommen und beide lachten. “na willst du mir heute bei der Vorführung assistieren?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In der Schwimmhalle einen Block weiter stand ein anderer Junge gerade in den Startlöchern und machte sich bereit. Seine Mutter, die auch sein Coach war rief ihm vom Rand aus zu was er beachten musste aber er beachtete sie nicht. Nein er wollte nur ins Wasser. 

“Toya vergiss nicht was ich dir gesagt habe!!” seine Mutter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute finster zu wie ihr Sohn in Position ging.

Noch einmal tief durchatmen, und dann erklang das Startsignal. Toya war gerade mal 12 aber schon einer der besten und schnellsten Schwimmer in seinem Team. Er hatte die andere Seite erreicht, stieß sich ab und schwamm zurück. 

Auf halbem weg passierte es, ein Junge aus einem der Anderen Teams fiel wie aus versehen ins Becken und Rammte Toya. Völlig unvorbereitet verlor der Junge die Kontrolle und wurde von dem Körper über ihm nach unten gedrückt.

Wild um sich schlagend versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch vergeblich. Seine Beine gaben nach und er spürte stechende schmerzen als seine Muskeln sich verkrampften. Er stieß das letzte bisschen Luft das er noch in den Lungen hatte aus und verlor das Bewusstsein bevor ihn endlich jemand aus dem Wasser zog.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toya stand wie so oft am Delfin Becken und beobachtete die drei geschmeidigen Körper die durch das Wasser glitten. Er lächelte und stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Handfläche ab. 5 Jahre war es jetzt schon her das er beinahe ertrunken wäre und er hatte seitdem keine Schwimmhalle mehr betreten geschweige denn auch nur einen Fuß in ein Schwimmbecken getaucht.

Er wartete noch eine weile dann sah er wie sich die versteckte Tür auf der anderen Seite des Beckens Öffnete und ein Junge ans Wasser trat. Toyas Wangen überkam ein leichtes Pink als er beobachtete wie der junge in seinem Neoprin Anzug nach den Tieren rief um sie zu Füttern.

Toya wusste nicht warum oder wann er angefangen hatte den jungen Delfin Trainer zu beobachten aber da war etwas an ihm das ihn wie magisch anzog. Er hatte eine Nostalgische Aura und seine Augen spiegelten tiefe Trauer wider. Es weckte in Toya das verlangen ihm näher zu kommen aber immer wenn er ihn bemerkte wurde er nervös und ergriff die Flucht. So war es auch heute und mit gesenktem Blick schlenderte Toya zwischen den Aquarien hindurch zum Ausgang und nach Hause.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin schaute auf und sah wie immer den selben Jungen der mit gesenktem Blick davon lief sobald er in seine Richtung sah. Er hatte ihn schon oft gesehen, fast jeden Tag stand er an der selben stelle und beobachtete die Delfine. 

Als ein Schwall Wasser ihn traf wurde er aus seiner Überlegung gerissen. 

“Rino! Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst das nicht machen!” trotzdem lag ein lächeln auf seinen Lippen als er das Jungtier beobachtete das sich jetzt unter seinen Eltern versteckte. “Ao, bring deinem Sohn mal endlich Manieren bei!” anstelle der Antwort die er sich gewünscht hätte bekam er einen weitern Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht. 

“AO!!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toya öffnete die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Seine Mutter war noch beim Training und würde erst später zurück sein also setzte er seine Tasche ab und stellte sich in die Küche um sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Er kochte etwas Reis und schnitt Gemüse. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken das ihn das Klingeln an der Tür so überraschte das er sich in den Finger Schnitt. Leise fluchend ging er die Tür öffnen und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm eine weiße Plastiktüte ins Gesicht geschoben.

“Ah, hey was soll das?” der Junge der vor ihm stand lächelte freundlich und hob eine Hand zum Gruß.

“Jo”

Toya seufzte und trat zur Seite um seinen Schulfreund herein zu lassen. “was willst du Izuku?” 

“dir was zu essen bringen mein halb verhungerter Freund!” 

Toya verdrehte die Augen, während Izuku sich an den Esstisch setzte und Toya angrinste.

“Also nach dem was ich sehe bist du wieder mal hier weil DU hier halb verhungerst bist.” murrte Toya und stellte sich wieder an den Herd. Kurz darauf saßen sich die beiden gegenüber und aßen zusammen.

Izuku schob sich gerade glücklich eine Gabel voll gebratenen Reis in den Mund als sein Blick auf eins der alten Fotos viel die Toyas Mutter auf einem Regal stehen hatte zusammen mit ein paar Medaillen und einem Pokal. 

Er lehnte sich zurück und sah seinen Freund nicht an. “5 Jahre sind es mittlerweile oder?” 

Toya zuckte zusammen aber sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen stand er auf und räumte seinen Teller weg und machte sich an den Abwasch. Izuku raufte sich die Haare und beendete sein Essen bevor er sich mit einem Geschirrtuch zu Toya stellte und ihm half. Sie schwiegen für eine weile bis Izuku Toya dazu drängte eine weile mit ihm zu Zocken. 

Nach einer Stunde hörten die Jungs wie sich der Schlüssel im schloss drehte und Toyas Mutter die Wohnung betrat. 

“guten Abend Minami-Sensei.” Izuku begrüßte die Mutter seines Freundes und ihre Sport Lehrerin. Sie nickte nur und erwiderte knapp. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Izuku und ließ Toya allein mit seiner Mutter zurück.

“du hast den Sportunterricht schon wieder geschwänzt.” stellte seine Mutter fest. 

Toya zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an ihr vorbei in sein Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er drehte sich auf den rücken und starte auf das Poster über seinem Bett. 

Über sich sah er eine wunderschöne Szenerie die 3 Delfine zeigte die in den Sonnenuntergang schwammen und einer, der kleinste sprang hoch in den Himmel so das seine Silhouette sich vor der sonne abzeichnete. Toya schloss die Augen und sah den Delfin Trainer vor sich, sein lächeln und seine schönen blauen Augen. Sein kurzes schwarzes Haar das in der Sonne immer noch einen Blauschimmer hatte. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er atmete zitternd aus.

Langsam ließ er eine Hand zu seinem Gürtel gleiten und er öffnete seine Hose. Gerade wollte er seine Finger um sein schon halb steifes Glied schließen da klopfte es an der Tür.

“Toya? Toya komm raus dein Vater will mit dir telefonieren.” Toya antwortete nicht. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht sprechen. Er hatte sie verlassen und es hatte ihn nicht mal interessiert das sein eigener Sohn fast ertrunken wäre, genauso wie seine Mutter. Alles worum sie sich gekümmert hatte war das seine Karriere jetzt vorbei sei da er das Schwimmen aufgegeben hatte.

Er Hasste sein Leben und er hasste seine Eltern. Das einigste was ihm noch Trost spendete waren die drei Delfine im Aquarium und ihr Trainer. Er konnte sie stundenlang beobachten und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl das er sogar zurück ins Wasser könnte wenn es nur mit IHM wäre. 

Toya rollte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine enger an seinen Körper. Er schloss die Augen und träumte von weißen endlosen Ständen, blauen Lagunen und von einem Jungen mit blauschwarzem Haar und blauen Augen.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war Wochenende. 

Toya war wie jeden Tag schon früh auf den Beinen und verließ die Wohnung bevor seine Mutter aufwachte. Er holte sich beim Bäcker etwas zu essen und setzte sich auf eine Bank von der er den Strand und das Meer beobachten konnte. Auch das Aquarium lag in seinem Blickfeld aber es hatte noch nicht geöffnet. 

Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss für einen Moment die frische Morgenluft. Wenig später sah er das worauf er gewartet hatte. Sasegawa Shin. Der Delfin Trainer der ihn so anzog. Zufällig hatte er herausgefunden das der junge Mann jeden Samstag und Sonntag Morgens zum Joggen an den Strand kam bevor er sich um seine Delfine kümmerte. 

Toya stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und sah Shin nach. Kurz nach seinem Unfall war es Shins Vater gewesen der ihn wieder etwas gegeben hatte an dem er sich festhalten konnte: die Delfine. Seine Show hatte Toya verzaubert und seit dem war er immer wider ins Aquarium gekommen um sie zu beobachten. Doch vor 3 Jahren waren Shins Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen und hatten ihren 16 Jährigen Sohn allein zurück gelassen. Na ja nicht ganz allein. Er hatte noch die Delfine und seit sein Vater nicht mehr da war hatte Shin seinen Job, neben der Schule übernommen. 

Toya war im ersten Jahr der Oberschule und hatte sich wahnsinnig gefreut als er erfahren hatte das Shin auf der selben Schule im Dritten Jahr war. 

Toya hing noch eine weile seinen Tagträumen nach bis sein Handyalarm losging. Er schaute kurz auf die Uhr und lächelte. Das Aquarium hatte geöffnet.

Sofort steckte er sein Handy wider in seine Tasche und ging los. 

Die Damen an den Kassen kannten ihn schon und begrüßten ihn freundlich. 

“Guten morgen Minami-kun, na wieder hier um die Delfine zu beobachten?”

Toya lächelte und nickte. “ja… wie geht es ihnen denn heute?”

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und lächelten sich vielsagend an. “oh Sasegawa-kun müsste das besser wissen als wir~” 

Toya wurde rot nickte verlegen. Dann ging er weiter zu dem Becken in dem seine drei Lieblinge hin und her schwammen. 

Der Junge stellte seine Tasche neben sich auf den Boden und lächelte als das Jungtier auf ihn zu geschwommen kam. Irgendwie schien es gefallen daran gefunden zu haben ihn mindestens einmal pro Tag nass zu spritzen. Toya lächelte breit. “Guten Morgen Rino.” das Jungtier kekerte fröhlich und bespritzte ihn leicht mit seiner Schwanzflosse. Toya lachte und sein hellbraunes Haar bekam noch eine Ladung Wasserspritzer ab. 

Toya bemerkte nicht das er vom Seitenrand her beobachtet wurde. Blaue Augen sahen zu wie Toya mit dem jungen Delfin spielte. 

Toya war so versunken das er gar nicht bemerkte wie sich ihm Drei Jungs näherten. Erst als einer von ihnen sprach fuhr Toya zu ihnen herum und er wurde bleich. 

“Na wen haben wir denn hier? Wenn das nicht unser Ex Ass ist. Na spielst du heute auch wieder mit deinen süßen Delfinchen rum? Obwohl du dich immer noch nicht traust ins Wasser zu gehen~?” die Jungs lachten und Toya schaute zur Seite. Die Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und er presste zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor “lass… lass mich in ruhe Matsumoto…” 

Der vordere Junge beugte sich mit einem grinsen vor und hielt sich eine Hand ans Ohr. “HA? Wie war das~?” 

Bevor Toya etwas sagen konnte bekam Matsumoto einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht und er schaute verdutzt zu dem kleinen Delfin der nur zurückstarrte. Sofort lachten die andren zwei Jungs und Matsumoto wurde wütend und hob den Becher den er in der Hand hatte. 

“Du blödes Mistvieh!!” 

Toya stürzte sich ohne zu überlegen auf seinen Gegenüber. 

“Lass ihn in ruhe!!” er versuchte den größeren Jungen festzuhalten aber er wurde einfach am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Hüfthohe Mauer gedrückt die das Delfinbecken umgab. Toya funkelte seinen Widersacher an, da hörte er schritte und einen ruf. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Shin auf sie zu rennen.

“Hey was macht ihr da?!” 

Als die Jungs Shin sahen ergriffen sie die flucht. “noch mal glück gehabt Ex Ass!” zischte Matsumoto und schubste Toya zurück.

Toya war wie erstarrt. Er fiel rückwärts ins Becken. Er hörte Rino kekern spürte das kalte Wasser um sich herum als es seinen Körper umschlang und den kleinen Delfin für den er zu schwer war. Seine Klamotten sogen sich voll mit Wasser und Toya versuchte zurück zur Oberfläche zu kommen. Verzweifelt strampelte er mit Armen und Beinen. Panic stieg in ihm auf, er konnte die Oberfläche nicht allein erreichen da spürte er einen großen geschmeidigen Körper unter sich der ihn nach oben schob und dann hörte er ein klatschen. Seine Sicht war verschwommen aber er erkannte das jemand ihm hinterher gesprungen war. Hielfesuchend streckte er eine Hand aus und sie wurde ergriffen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hier auch schon das zweite Kapitel! ich hoffe es gefällt allen soweit?  
Toya hat es auch nicht leicht was? Aber keine Sorge er hat ja seinen Ritter in silberner Rüstung ~

Shin sah erschrocken mit an wie der kleinere Junge ins Becken gestoßen wurde. Er hatte die Geschichten über ihn gehört und über sein Trauma. Also sprang er ihm hinterher ins Wasser und Packte seine Hand. Zusammen mit Ao unter Toya brachte Shin den kleineren Jungen auf die andere Seite des Beckens. Als sie an der Oberfläche waren schnappte Toya nach Luft und klammerte sich ohne nachzudenken an seinen Retter. 

Als Shin Toya aus dem Wasser zog stolperte dieser und sank keuchend zu Boden. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er war bleich wie eine Leiche. Shin beugte sich besorgt über ihn. “hey, alles in Ordnung, Minami-kun?”

Toya sah mit wässrigen Augen zu Shin auf und dann begannen die Tränen über seine Wangen zu laufen. Er schluchzte und presste seine Hände auf sein Gesicht. “danke, das du mir geholfen hast Senpai!” Shin hockte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in seinen Arm. Toya drückte sein Gesicht an Shins Brust und mehr Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. “ich.. Ich dachte… es wäre vorbei!”

“hey, shhh…. Ganz ruhig… shhh… es ist alles gut beruhig dich…” doch Toya konnte sich nicht beruhigen also hob Shin ihn Brydal Style hoch und brachte ihn in das Haus hinter dem Aquarium in dem er mit seinem Onkel, dem das Aquarium gehörte lebte. Er setzte sich mit Toya immer noch Nass bis auf die Knochen auf das Sofa und hielt ihn fest. Er strich Toya über den Rücken in der Hoffnung das er sich schneller beruhigen würde und tatsächlich half es. Nach einer Weile hatte Toya aufgehört zu weinen und zu zittern und saß einfach nur noch auf Shins Schoß und hielt sich an ihm fest. Shin lächelte und tätschelte seine nassen Haare.

Toya spürte wie sein Herz jetzt schneller schlug aber aus einem anderen Grund. Er war nass von Kopf bis Fuß aber er spürte nur Shins Nähe und seine Hände die sanft über seine Haare und seinen Rücken strichen. Er wurde rot und hoffte das sein Senpai es nicht bemerken würde. Nach einer Weile brach Shin schließlich die Stille. 

“Du solltest einmal kurz duschen gehen, wir wollen ja nicht das du dir noch was einfängst.” sagte Shin und Toya nickte langsam und stand auf. Shin zeigte ihm das Bad und fragte ob er noch Hilfe brauchte. Toya wurde leicht rot und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. 

“gut, wenn du doch Hilfe brauchst ich bin direkt nebenan” Shin lächelte und verließ den Raum. Er ließ die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet und als er noch einmal rein sah war Toya schon dabei sein Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Shin ertappte sich dabei wie er den Körper von Toya anstarrte. Er wandte verlegen den Blick ab. 

Er ging kurz in sein Zimmer und suchte ein Paar trockene Sachen für den Jungen zum anziehen heraus. //die sind ihm bestimmt zu groß aber egal// Er holte einen graublauen Hoddi und eine weiße Shorts aus seinem Schrank und ging zurück zum Bad. 

“Minami-kun? Ich hab hier was trockenes zum anziehen für dich. Ich komm kurz rein und leg es in den Korb.” er Öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und legte die Klamotten in einen Korb neben der Tür. Dann nahm er sich noch schnell ein Handtuch für sich selbst und die nassen Klamotten die auf dem Boden lagen. 

Toya ließ das Warme Wasser auf seinen Körper prasseln und ihm war mehr als nur bewusst das nur eine milchige Glasscheibe ihn von Shin trennte als dieser das Bad noch einmal betrat. Der Gedanke machte ihn verlegen, erregte ihn aber auch gleichzeitig und er spürte wie sein Glied sich langsam regte. Seine Wangen brannten als er seine Finger um seinen Schaft schloss und nur mit Mühe seine Stimme unterdrücken konnte. Er hörte wie Shin noch etwas aus einem Schrank nahm und dann das Bad eilig wieder verließ. Er atmete auf und seine Erektion wurde immer unerträglicher. Toya rieb sein Glied auf und ab aber es war nicht genug. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und reichte mit einer Hand nach hinten zu seinem Hintern. Als er vorsichtig einen Finger in sich drückte zischte er vor schmerz aber es erregte ihn auch und er stöhnte leise, seine Stimme vom dem Wasserrauschen komplett übertönt. “Haa… Senpai… Sasagawa-Senpai…” Toya kam hart in seiner Hand und gegen die Badezimmerwand. Er keuchte und sah dann zu wie das Wasser die Beweise von seiner Aktion wegspülte.

Wenig später kam Toya zurück ins Wohnzimmer. “ah… Sasagawa-Senpai…?” Toya zupfte etwas nervös an den Ärmeln und schaute auf den Boden. Er war zu schüchtern um Shin anzuschauen und dieser schaute ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. Er trug jetzt eine dunkelblaue Shorts und dazu ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Toya schluckte schwer und seine Wangen wurden leicht rot unter seinem Blick und sein Herz klopfte wie wild.

Endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit regte sich Shin endlich und er stand verlegen vom Sofa auf. “ah, entschuldige, ich wollte nicht starren!” er nahm eine Tasse vom Tisch und kam zu Toya rüber. “hier ich hab dir einen Tee gemacht, setz dich! Ich werd mich auch kurz abduschen gehen, mach ruhig den Fernseher an wenn du möchtest.” er lächelte den kleineren Jungen an und legte eine Hand auf seine noch feuchten Haare und Toya nickte stumm und nahm die Tasse aus seinen Händen.

Als Toya allein war ging er seine Situation noch einmal durch und mit jedem Fakt wurde er röter. Er hatte einen Anfall gehabt, Sasagawa-Senpai hatte ihn gerettet und jetzt saß er in den Sachen von seinem Senpai, in seinem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Er hatte sogar einen Tee von ihm bekommen! Toyas Wangen wurden heiß und er versteckte Sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. “…oh Gott… wenn das ein Traum ist will ich nicht aufwachen…////” er hörte die Badezimmertür und wenig später stand Shin mit einem Handtuch um den Schultern im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer.

“alles in Ordnung? Du bist ganz rot.” Sagte Shin und setzte sich neben Toya auf die Couch. Toya biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dann spürte er Shins Hand auf seiner Stirn. Er konnte nur schwer ein Stöhnen unterdrücken und sah auf seine Hände auf seinem Schoß. 

“danke Senpai…” es kam nur als ein flüstern heraus und Toya spürte die Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln wider hochkommen. Im nächsten Moment war er wieder in Shins Armen und seine Hand streichelte sanft sein Haar. 

“Du hast viel durchgemacht… es ist alles gut… ich werde dafür sorgen das diese Jungs dich in Zukunft in ruhe lassen werden…” jetzt liefen die Tränen wieder und Toya drückte sein Gesicht an Shins Brust. “Senpai…” 

Shin Lächelte und hielt Toya bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Toya Wischte sich über die Augen und schniefte. Shin hielt ihm die Tasse hin und Toya nahm sie mit einem zaghaften lächeln an. Seine Wangen brannten und er war sich überdeutlich bewusst das Shin ihn ansah. Nach einer weile hörte er seinen Senpai lachen und er sah auf. 

“Ich hätte nicht gedacht das unser erstes ´Gespräch` so ablaufen würde.” Shin lächelte und Toyas Augen weiteten sich. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Er öffnete den Mund wollte seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen aber er schloss ihn wider und sah nur verlegen auf seine Hände die jetzt wieder in seinem Schoß lagen. //Er denkt sicher ich wäre noch ein kleines Kind…// Toya war etwas enttäuscht und ein kleines seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen. Shins Stimme holte ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. 

“soll ich deine Mutter anrufen damit sie dich abholen kann, Minami-kun?” Toya schaute alarmiert auf und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. “Nein! Bitte ruf sie nicht an Senpai!” Shins Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig und er legte das Telefon wider weg und hockte sich vor Toya auf den Boden. 

“´Du hast also wirklich keine gute Beziehung zu deiner Mutter oder?” Toya wich seinem Blick aus und schwieg. 

Shin seufzte und für einen Moment war es still im Raum. Dann kam Shin eine Idee und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. “Minami-kun-” 

“Toya..” 

Shin blinzelte und lächelte. “Toya, hättest du Lust mir zuzusehen wie ich die Delfine Füttere? Du darfst mir auch Helfen wenn du magst.” 

Sofort sah Toya seinen Senpai mit leuchtenden grünen Augen an. “wirklich?!” Shin hielt ihm als Antwort eine Hand hin und Toya zögerte nicht sie zu ergreifen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toya hatte sich zwar gefreut aber als er am Becken stand zitterte er leicht als er dem Wasser wieder so nah kam. Shin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ermutigend. In der Hand hielt er einen Eimer mit Fischen und drückte Toya einen in die Hand. 

Zögerlich trat Toya an das Becken heran und es dauerte nicht lange da kam Rino au ihn zu geschwommen und steckte Toya seine Schnauze entgegen. Toyas Augen funkelten und er lächelte. Er Warf Rino den Fisch zu und lachte als das Tier den Fisch aus der Luft schnappte. Toya spürte ein Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen und er lachte aus vollem Herzen als Rino ihn leicht mit Wasser bespritzte zum Zeichen das er mehr wollte.

“Senpai, darf ich ihm noch einen geben?” Toya sah zu Shin rüber der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte und erschrak als Toya sich ihm zu wandte. 

“Ah, natürlich!” er hielt selber noch einen Fisch in der Hand der für Ao war der ungeduldig wartete und ihn schließlich mit Wasser bespritzte damit er endlich den Fisch los ließ. “Ao!” Toya lachte und Shin sah ihn von der Seite an. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er wurde leicht rot. Ein Bild von Toya der unter ihm lag, seine schönen Smaragd Augen nur auf ihn gerichtet und seine Wangen gerötet. Shin fragte sich wie weit die Röte seinen Körper herunter wandern könnte…

“ähm…. Senpai?” Shin blinzelte und ihm wurde klar das er Toya angestarrt hatte. Er hob die Hände und lachte verlegen. “ahaha… sorry ich wollte nicht starren, es ist nichts!” Toya lächelte verlegen zurück und sie fütterte die drei Delfine weiter. Als sie fertig waren lud Shin Toya noch einmal zu sich nach Hause ein und Toya nahm dankend an.

Sie saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer als Shins Onkel herein kam und die beiden Jungs breit lächelnd ansah. 

“Hallo Shin, das war ja heute ziemlich aufregend was?” Shin wurde leicht rot und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, er nickte nur und lachte verlegen. Dann trat sein Onkel zu Toya heran und reichte ihm die Hand. 

“Guten Tag mein Junge, ich bin Sasagawa Shotou. Der Onkel von Shin.” er lächelte Freundlich und Toya nahm seine Hand. 

“ah, ich bin Minami Toya… ich bin im ersten Jahr der Sega Oberschule…” murmelte Toya verlegen und versuchte sich die Nervosität nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Shins Onkel nickte und richtete sich dann auf. “ich hoffe sehr das alles in Ordnung ist nachdem du heute so einen schock davon getragen hast… ich werde sichergehen das diese Jungs Hausverbot bekommen. Und ich hoffe auch das sich Shin gut um dich gekümmert hat?” 

Toya hob die Hände und erwiderte sofort. “Ja! Sasagawa-Senpai hat sich wirklich gut um mich gekümmert!” Er lächelte verlegen und sah dann zu Shin rüber der zurück lächelte. 

“gut, wie wäre es dann wenn du mit uns zusammen isst nachdem Shin fertig mit der Nachmittags Vorführung ist?” er beugte sich zu Toya und zwinkerte ihm zu. “du darfst auch von ganz nah zusehen~”

Toya lächelte breit aber gerade als er antworten wollte hörte er sein Handy klingeln. Mit einem seufzen fischte er es aus seiner Tasche und als er die Nummer sah ließ er die Schultern hängen. 

“hallo?”

-Wo bist du gerade?-

“Aquarium.”

-Warte draußen ich hol dich gleich ab Toya.-

“Ja.”

Er beendete das Gespräch und sah mit bedauern in den Augen zu Shin und seinem Onkel. “Ich kann leider nicht bleiben… mein… Vater holt mich gleich ab…” Er senkte den Blick und schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter. Shin stand auf und lächelte. “ich bring dich zum Eingang.” Toya nickte stumm und neigte noch einmal den Kopf zu seinem Onkel um sich zu verabschieden. “danke für die Gastfreundschaft…”

“Du bist jederzeit willkommen.” sagte dieser noch bevor Toya zusammen mit Shin das Haus verließ. Sie gingen außen herum und als sie an der Straße waren sah Toya schon den Wagen von seinem Vater. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Shin um und Lächelte. 

“Danke für heute… die Klamotten bring ich dir am Montag in die Schule mit..” aber Shin schüttelte den Kopf. “Schon gut, sieh es als eine art Entschädigung für den kleinen Unfall heute.” sagte er und wuschelte Toya noch einmal durchs Haar. Toya wurde rot und wollte etwas erwidern aber die Stimme seines Vaters holte ihn zurück in die Realität. 

“TOYA!! Komm endlich! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!!” Toya biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wollte noch nicht gehen aber er musste. Also winkte er Shin noch einmal zu und lief dann zu seinem Vater der schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu Shin bevor er ins Auto stieg und sein Vater losfuhr.

Toya schaute seinen Vater nicht an. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und wünschte sich er hätte Shin bei seiner Show zusehen können.

“Wer war dieser Junge?” diese Frage von seinem Vater erschreckte Toya ein wenig und er sah zu ihm auf. Er schluckte und antwortete beklommen. “Er… ist der Delfin Trainer und auch… ein Senpai aus meiner Schule… Wieso?” Nervös zupfte Toya an seinen Ärmeln aber sein Vater ignorierte seine Frage und schwieg. Der Junge blies die Backen auf und sank etwas tiefer in den Sitz. Er zog den Pulli über die Nase und entspannte sich. Das Kleidungsstück roch nach Shin und Toya lächelte unter dem Stoff. Sein Senpai hatte ihm den Pulli geschenkt. Seine Wangen wurden rot und er war froh das sein Vater das nicht sah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel war ziemlich emotional was? es hat auch ziemlich Spaß gemacht Toyas versaute Szene in der Dusche von Shin zu schreiben XD  
wenn es euch gefällt lasst mir einen Kommentar als Motivation für mehr da <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lange nicht mehr gesehen?? für die von euch die lange auf die vortsetzung gewartet haben es geht endlich weiter ;D

Sein Vater hielt vor einem Luxus Resterraunt und gab Toya zu verstehen das er aussteigen sollte. Toya verzog den Mund. Sein Vater schleppte ihn ständig zu irgendwelchen Geschäftsessen weil er mal die Firma übernehmen könnte weil der Firmleiter keine Verwarnten mehr hatte und sein Vater sein Sekretär war. Doch Toya wollte das nicht. Er wollte viel lieber von Zuhause ausziehen und selbständig wohnen. Seit der Scheidung seiner Eltern war alles nur noch komplizierter geworden. Er war mit seiner Mutter ausgezogen und hatte ein normales Leben leben können aber sein Vater versuchte mit aller Macht ihm das wieder weg zu nehmen. 

Sein Vater hielt ihm eine Tüte hin die Toya wortlos nahm. Darin war ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Anzughose und eine schwarze Krawatte. “zieh dich um. In dem Aufzug wirst du dich lächerlich machen.” Toyas Miene wurde noch finsterer und schließlich hatte er genug. “Ich hab keine Lust schon wieder so´n Scheiß machen zu müssen! Ich will das alles nicht!” Toya warf die Tüte auf den Boden und im nächsten Moment klatschte es. 

Seine Wange brannte immer noch von der Ohrfeige seines Vaters und er wollte sich einfach nur in eine Ecke verkriechen. Er saß neben seinem Vater und starrte auf seinen Teller während sich um ihn herum unterhalten wurde. Nach einer weile stahl Toya sich ins Bad davon, wie sehr er sich jetzt auf seinem Bett in Shins Pulli zusammengerollt hätte…   
Er wusch sich die Hände und schaute in den Spiegel. Seine Wange war immer noch leicht gerötet und der Junge seufzte. Hinter ihm ging die Tür auf und ein Junge vielleicht 1-2 Jahre älter als er kam herein. Als er Toya bemerkte grinste er und sprach ihn an. 

“Hey du bist doch der Sohn vom Sekretär oder? Ist dir auch langweilig geworden den alten Säcken beim labbern zuzuhören?” Toya sah den Jungen durch den Spiegel kurz an sagte aber nichts und drehte das Wasser ab. Er wollte das Bad verlassen aber der fremde Junge versperrte ihm den Weg.

“Nicht so schnell Kleiner~” der Junge grinste breiter und Beugte sich zu Toya runter. “Sag mal, bringt dein Daddy dich etwa her weil er hofft du könntest der nächste Präsident werden?” Der Spott in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und Toya presste schließlich zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor “Ich habe kein Interesse an dieser Position… also lass mich bitte durch…” Toya hatte kein gutes Gefühl und er wollte sich an diesem Arroganten Typen vorbei schieben, doch er griff nach Toyas Handgelenk und im nächsten Moment wurde er gegen die Wand gedrückt. 

“Ich hab nur keine Lust dich durchzulassen. Hey wie wär´s? Lass uns etwas Spaß haben während die alten Säcke drüben schwatzen~” In Toya stieg die Panic auf und er wand sich in seinem Griff. “Hey lass mich los!! Du spinnst wohl!!” Er versuchte den Jungen wegzustoßen aber er war stärker als er und nach kürzester Zeit wurde auch sein anderes Handgelenk an die Wand gedrückt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Toya seinen Gegenüber an und der Junge betrachtete ihn genauer. Als er seine Wange sah zog er Belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch. “Och, hat Daddy dich etwa geschlagen? Armes kleines Ding~” er ließ eine Hand los und strich Toya über die Wange. Dieser wollte sein Gesicht weg drehen aber eine Hand unter seinem Kinn ließ das nicht zu und er sah in dunkle Augen, die ihn zu verschlingen drohten.   
“Toya! Wo bleibst du denn?” Sein Vater kam herein und starrte die beiden Jungs ungläubig an. “Was wird das hier bitte?” Fragte er wütend und der Junge trat von Toya zurück und hob die Hände. “Wir haben uns nur vorgestellt. Ich bin Hayato Masamune.” Toyas Vater verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah nicht begeistert aus. “Ah, der Sohn vom Stellvertretenden Geschäftsleiter.” Hayato hob die Schultern und lächelte. “Ich Habe Toya-chan nur eingeladen später mal mein Säkreter zu werden.” Er warf ihm noch ein selbstsicheres Lächeln über die Schulter zu bevor er an seinem Vater vorbei das Bad verließ.

Toya atmete erleichtert aus und folgte seinem wenig begeistertem Vater zurück zum Tisch. Zum glück saß er weit genug von diesem Hayato weg das er ihn nicht noch einmal so bedrängen konnte. Als das essen endlich vorbei war und Toya wieder ins Auto seines Vaters steigen konnte sah er nicht weit weg Hayato mit seinem Vater. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte er wieder dieses überhebliche Lächeln und zwinkerte Toya zu. Er spürte wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg und schnell stieg er ins Auto ein. Wieso schlug sein Herz auf einmal schneller? Dieser Kerl hatte sich ihm aufgedrängt! Er war nichts weiter als ein Vollidiot! Ganz anders als Shin. Shin war freundlich und sein lächeln war herzlich und warm. Toya lächelte bei der Erinnerung an seinen Senpai und drückte die Tüte mit seinen Sachen an seine Brust.

Als sie bei dem Wohnkomplex anhielten in dem Toya mit seiner Mutter wohnte sah sein Vater ihn nur an und Toya zögerte einen Moment bevor er die Tür öffnete. “bis zum nächsten mal… danke das du mich nach Hause gebracht hast…” Mit diesen Worten öffnete Toya die Autotür und stieg aus. Sein Vater nickte nur knapp und fuhr dann weg. Mit einem Seufzen ging Toya nach oben und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Seine Mutter war nicht da. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel und nachdem Toya ihn gelesen hatte warf er ihn achtlos beiseite. Er ging in sein Zimmer und schaltete seinen Laptop ein. 

Er schaltete seine Lieblings Playlist auf YouTube an und setzte sich auf den Boden vor sein Bett. Toya lockerte die Krawatte die er trug und öffnete das Hemd. Es war eine Erleichterung aus diesen Sachen rauszukommen und sofort zog er Shins- nein, seine Sachen wieder an. 

Ah… das war viel besser. Er atmete tief ein und fühlte sich sofort sicher und geborgen. Irgendwie war es ihm Peinlich aber es war doch in Ordnung, er war in seinem Zimmer und Niemand konnte ihn sehen. Toya biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ seine Hand zu seinem Glied wandern. Sein Penis war schon halbhart und Toya schluckte. Er strich sich langsam über den Schaft als ihm plötzlich dieser Hayato wieder in den Sinn kam. /Lass uns etwas Spaß haben/ Toya stöhnte laut und presste sich einen Moment später eine Hand auf den Mund. //Wa-was soll das denn?! Wieso kommt mir dieser Idiot in den Sinn?!// Er dachte wieder an Shin und unweigerlich stellte er sich vor wie Shin sich über ihn beugen würde und das zu ihm sagen würde. Er kam in seiner Hand und über seinen Bauch. Toya keuchte und nahm eine Packung Taschentücher vom Nachtschrank um sich zu säubern. 

Der Rest des Wochenendes verlief ruhig und ereignislos. Izuku kam am Sonntag vorbei und sie verbrachten den Tag mit zocken. Am Abend als Toya sich in sein Kissen kuschelte dachte er noch an Shin und das er eine Ausrede hatte ihn morgen in der Schule sehen zu können. Er lächelte und schloss die Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Toya ausnahmsweise einmal gut gelaunt beim Frühstück. Seine Mutter sagte nichts aber ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen als Toya nicht hinsah. Nach dem Frühstück nahm er seine Schultasche und verließ die Wohnung und lief die Straße runter. An der nächsten Ecke stand Izuku und winkte ihm zu. “Morgen Toya! Alles gut bei dir?” Toya lächelte mit roten Wangen und lächelte, er hatte den ganzen Morgen über nur an Shin denken können und sein Herz schlug regelrecht Purzelbäume bei dem Gedanken an seinen Senpai. Izuku zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm Toya in den Schwitzkasten. “Hey hey! Du siehst aus wie ein frisch verliebtes Mädchen auf dem Weg zum ersten Date mit seinem Schwarm!” 

Toya wurde noch röter. Izuku war der einzige der von seiner Veranlagung wusste und das er einen Crush auf Shin hatte. Izuku war einfach gestrickt und machte sich nicht viel aus so was. “Wenn du jemanden liebst, liebst du ihn eben! Egal ob Mann oder Frau!” das hatte Izuku gesagt als Toya ihm von seinem Crush erzählt hatte und er war dankbar dafür das Izuku sein Freund war.

“Wann gehst du zu ihm? In der Mittagspause?” Fragte Izuku und legte die Hände hinter den Kopf während sie die Straße weiter runter gingen. “Ja, vor dem unterricht würde es wohl zu knapp werden oder?” Toya wollte solange wie möglich mit Shin reden und zupfte an den Ärmeln von seiner Uniform. 

Als sie das Schultor passierten erlebte Toya allerdings eine unangenehme Überraschung:   
Nicht weit vor ihnen sah Toya einen Jungen den er ganz und gar nicht sehen wollte, Hayato lief vor ihnen Richtung Schulgebäude. 

Toya blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich ruckartig um. “Äh, Toya? Wo willst du hin?” Izuku sah ihm verwirrt nach und zu Toyas Unglück hatte Hayato seinen besten Freund gehört und sich neugierig umgedreht. Als er den kleinern Jungen sah breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. “Na wen haben wir den da? Wenn das nicht Toya-chan ist~” er kam auf die beiden Jungs zu und sah nur kurz zu Izuku, welcher nur überrascht zurück sah. 

“ich wusste gar nicht das du auch hier auf die Schule gehst, im ersten Jahr richtig?” Toya wich zurück, seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an und er erinnerte sich an ihr letztes Treffen. Der Junge schluckte schwer und im nächsten Moment flüchtete er so schnell er konnte an ihm vorbei und ins Schulgebäude. Toya bemerkte nicht das er an Shin vorbei rannte der erst nach ihm rufen wollte aber Toya war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Verwundert über Toyas Flucht drehte er sich um und sah Hayato auf sich zu kommen. “Morgen Sasagawa-kun. Die Erstklässler werden immer schreckhafter was?” Shin runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Klassenkameraden an und dann zu Izuku neben ihm der sich hastig verbeugte und Toya hinterher eilte. “guten Morgen Masamune-san. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es nicht doch vielleicht an dir liegt.” sagte Shin und schloss ein Schließfach. Er wusste was Masamune Hayato für ein Mensch war. Er spielte gerne mit anderen und machte sich über schwächere lustig. Und Toya hatte eben nicht glücklich ausgesehen.

“Ich würde dich gern bitten Minami-kun in ruhe zu lassen.” Hayatos selbstgefälliges Grinsen wurde breiter und er hob die Hände. “und wenn nicht? Er ist schon ziemlich niedlich wenn er so ängstlich ist.” Shin warf ihm einen Wütenden Blick zu und Hayato zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wie auch immer. Bis gleich~” Shin sah ihm nach und ballte die Fäuste. “Toya…” 

In seiner Klasse saß Toya mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch an seinem Platz und starrte aus dem Fenster. Warum ging dieser Idiot auch auf diese Schule? Er hatte ihn vorher nie bemerkt. Und sein Herz hatte ihm bis zum Hals geschlagen! Toya ballte die Fäuste und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Als er angestupst wurde ging er beinahe an die Decke. Izuku schreckte leicht zurück. “hey alles in Ordnung? Du hast mich einfach zurückgelassen!” heulte Izuku und Toya fühlte sich sofort schlecht seinen Freund einfach zurückgelassen zu haben. “Ah… tut mir leid…. Es war nur.. Dieser Typ, ich kann ihn nicht leiden!” Nach kurzem überlegen erzählte Toya Izuku was am Samstag mit Hayato passiert war.

“WAAAAAS?! Wow was für ein Idiot!” Izuku blies die Backen auf und schaute wütend aus dem Fenster. Toya konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er war so froh einen Freund wie Izuku zu haben.   
Der Unterricht ging ohne viel Aufregung vorbei und es klingelte zur Mittagspause. Toya wippte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und sobald der Lehrer die Klasse in die Pause entließ sprang er förmlich auf und rannte die Flure entlang zu den Klassenzimmern der Drittklässler. Toya schaute in die erste Klasse und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. “Oh, Verzeihung! Ich wollte zu-” 

“Etwa zu mir?” Toya erstarrte und sein Blick traf den von Hayato. Sofort wurden Toyas Wangen heiß und er wollte auf dem Absatz umkehren aber Hayato griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn um die nächste Ecke unter die Treppe. Das nächste was Toya wusste war das er gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde Hayatos Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt. Toya bekam keinen Ton heraus und er hielt den Atem an. Hayato lächelte und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flüstern. “Na? Wollen wir weiter machen wo wir letztes mal aufgehört haben?” 

Toya zucke zusammen und ein leises Quicken entfloh seinen Lippen. Er spürte Hayatos Hand unter seinem Kinn und wollte seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen. Shins Gesicht tauchte vor seinem Inneren Auge auf und plötzlich wurde Hayato zurück gezogen. “Was wird das hier Masamune-san?” Toyas riss die Augen auf und sah Shins Rücken vor sich. 

Shin hatte gesehen wie Hayato Toya weggezogen hatte und war ihnen gefolgt. Was er gesehen hatte, ließ etwas in ihm klicken und sofort ging er dazwischen. 

Hayato wirkte wenig begeistert und verzog den Mund. “Immer zur falschen Zeit. Wir wollten gerade zum guten Part kommen~.” Shin warf einen blick zurück auf Toyas Gesicht und was er sah machte ihn nur wütender. Toyas Wangen glitzerten von Tränen und er sah mehr als nur ein bisschen verstört aus. Seine Wangen Waren rot und seine Augen weit aufgerissen zudem hob und senkte sich seine Brust schnell. Shin biss die Zähne zusammen und packte Hayato am Kragen. “Das sieht eher aus als würdest du dich Toya aufdrängen!!” 

Hayato riss sich los und richtete seinen Kragen. “Ich denke ich belasse es für heute dabei.” er sah Toya an und lächelte. “man sieht sich Toya-chan. Lass uns bald wieder mehr Spaß zusammen haben~” Toya versteifte sich und dann versperrte Shin seine Sicht auf den kleineren Jungen. Mit einem Schulterzucken ging Hayato und endlich drehte sich Shin um. “Toya ist alles in Ordnung? Ich bin froh… ich bin gerade rechzeitig gekommen…” 

Toya wischte sich über die Augen, er wusste nicht wann er angefangen hatte zu weinen aber jetzt strömten die Tränen über seine Wangen und er versuchte verzweifelt sie zu stoppen. Shin wollte etwas sagen aber er brachte nichts heraus und zog Toya stattdessen in seine Arme. 

Eine Weile standen sie so an der Wand. Toya beruhigte sich wieder und sah zu Shin auf. “Danke Senpai… danke!” Shin lächelte und tätschelte Toyas Kopf. Als Toya Shin lächeln sah schlug sein Herz erneut schneller, aber aus einem anderen Grund als wenige Momente vorher. Er senkte den Blick und versteckte sein Gesicht damit Shin nicht sah wie rot er geworden war. Shin lachte leise und sagte “Toya, möchtest du zusammen mit mir zu Mittagessen essen? Ich lade dich auch auf ein Getränk deiner Wahl ein.”

Toya saß auf einer Bank auf dem Schulhof, einen Milchshake in seiner Hand den Shin ihm gekauft hatte. Der Junge war nervös und versuchte nicht allzu rot zu werden was nahezu unmöglich war. Toya war Rot wie eine Tomate, ganz zu schweigen von seiner steigenden Herzrate. Shin bemerkte wie nervös er war und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Lunchbox und ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. “Wow das sieht super lecker aus!” Toya sah ihn überrascht an und ohne nachzudenken nahm er ein Omlett mit seinen Stäbchen und hielt es Shin hin. “Möchtest du mal probieren?” fragte er und bereute seine Frage im selben Moment. Shin beugte sich weiter zu Toya und aß was er ihm angeboten hatte Toya beobachtete es und es fühlte sich an als würde sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzen. Shin lächelte breit und Toya stockte der Atem auch noch. “Das schmeckt echt super Lecker!” Toya lächelte schüchtern und stotterte verlegen. “A-ach was… so gut ist das nicht…” Shin lachte und zeigte auf seine Lunchbox. “Willst du mich verarschen? Ich würde einiges tun um auch mal so was gutes essen zu können! Weder mein Onkel noch ich können besonders gut kochen also schmeckt das echt wie 5 Sterne Essen!” 

Toya machte große Augen und wieder war sein Mund schneller als sein Verstand. “Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir gerne was machen.” Shin schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an und schnell senkte Toya den Blick, peinlich berührt. Sicher fand Shin seinen Vorschlag bescheuert und würde ablehnen… zu seiner Überraschung nahm Shin seine Hand und Lächelte wieder. 

“Wirklich?! Das würdest du machen?” völlig überrumpelt nickte Toya und alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich. //Senpai hält meine Hand!!// war alles was er denken konnte und als Shin bemerkte das Toya so neben sich stand ließ er hastig seine Hand los und über seine Wangen legte sich eine leichte röte. “Ah, sorry das wollte ich nicht!” Toya blinzelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. “Nein ist schon gut Senpai! Ich war nur überrascht… das ist alles…” Toya spürte Shins Finger in seinen Haaren und er lächelte. “also ich freu mich schon auf eine Lunchbox von dir Toya!” lachte er und der Junge nickte verlegen und murmelte “Versprochen…”  
Shin brachte Toya nach der Mittagspause zurück zu seiner Klasse und bevor er ging sagte er noch. “Warte nach dem Unterricht auf mich ja?” Toyas Wangen wurden auf einen schlag rot und er nickte. Shin lächelte und gab seinem Schützling einen Daumen nach oben bevor er sich auf den weg zu seiner eigenen Klasse machte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo das war jetzt ziemlich lang aber ich konnte einfach nicht die richtige stelle für einen cut finden ^^´   
im nächsten Kapitel wirds dann richtig spannend also bleibt gespannt! ^^/

**Author's Note:**

> puh, es ist immer so schwer ein passesdes ende für die Kapitel zu finden XD vielleicht werden einige Kapitel etwas lang werden aber ich denke mal das wird euch nichts aus machen?


End file.
